


Доброе утро

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>утреннее порно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12489) by riyku. 



Дженсен спит. Он лежит на спине, развалившись на всю кровать. Простыня сбилась вокруг его коленей и топорщится довольно-таки интригующим образом. Джареду не стоит этого делать. Он прекрасно это понимает. Просто Дженсен невероятно красив сейчас, когда его длинные, темные ресницы отбрасывают тень на светлую кожу, лоб разгладился, а губы немного приоткрыты.

Рот Дженсена. Джаред не может отвести от него взгляд. Такие полные губы, выразительные и скорые на улыбку. Джаред подбирается чуть ближе, ощущает исходящее от Дженсена тепло и рассматривает чуть заметные трещинки на розовой коже нижней губы. Он замирает в секунде от прикосновения. Джаред не хочет будить Дженсена. Хотя спит тот всегда очень крепко. Так что, может, это сойдет Джареду с рук.

Он проводит большим пальцем под нижней губой. Легко, нежно, чуть касаясь. Дыхание Дженсена согревает кончики пальцев, ладонь, запястье. Осмелев, Джаред надавливает чуть сильнее, и от ощущения мягких, податливых губ, прижимающихся к пальцу, член начинает твердеть.

Именно в этот момент Дженсен просыпается. Из его груди вырывается вздох, ресницы дрожат. Он потягивается всем телом, выгибает спину, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас, и целует палец Джареда. Затем открывает глаза и, с трудом сфокусировавшись на Джареде, улыбается.

— Привет, — хриплым ото сна голосом произносит он и целует запястье Джареда, его пальцы, тыльную сторону ладони. — Не спится?

— Да не очень и хочется, — признается Джаред.

— Хм, — Дженсен устраивается возле Джареда с привычностью, свойственной людям, знающим тела друг друга наизусть, каждый миллиметр кожи, каждый изгиб.

Дженсен снова хмыкает и тянется за поцелуем, когда в его бедро утыкается твердеющий член.

Простыня путается у них в ногах, когда Джаред опрокидывает Дженсена на спину и, устроившись сверху, трется задницей о его член. Дженсен теперь окончательно проснулся и следит за Джаредом блестящими, чуть красными ото сна глазами, скользит членом между его ягодиц. Не отводя взгляда, Дженсен облизывает свою ладонь и обхватывает член Джареда у основания. Он дрочит ему, трет большим пальцем головку, теплая, широкая ладонь сжимает идеально, именно так, как нужно.

Джаред вздрагивает. Он наклоняется и снова целует Дженсена, в этот раз сильнее и глубже, кусает и посасывает его губы, пока они не становятся ярко-алыми и припухшими. Дженсен позволяет ему, раскрывает рот и впускает Джареда внутрь, и тот исследует языком его небо, касается кромки зубов.

— Твой рот... — говорит Джаред. Это незаконченная мысль, на большее он сейчас не способен, но Дженсен его все равно каким-то образом понимает.

— Ага, — произносит Дженсен и кладет ладони Джареду на бедра, помогая подняться.

Джаред неловко заваливается назад, в последний момент успевая опереться на матрас, и застывает на четвереньках, с широко разведенными коленями и тяжело покачивающимся между бедер членом.

Дженсен без предупреждения берет его в рот, крепко обхватывая губами ствол и прижимаясь языком снизу. Джаред не может сдержать громкого стона. Рот Дженсена горячий, ловкий язык дразнит щелку. Джаред запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, отдаваясь во власть ощущений: влажная, скользкая кожа щек, твердое небо. Дженсен впивается пальцами в бедра Джареда, чуть пониже задницы, и легкая боль от ногтей смешивается с резким удовольствием.

Джареду очень, очень хочется ускориться, войти сильнее, глубже. Он с трудом, до дрожи в ногах, останавливает себя, позволяя Дженсену самому задавать темп.

Дженсен разочарованно стонет и отстраняется.

— Ты сдерживаешься, — обиженно говорит он.

В ответ Джаред лишь беспомощно всхлипывает.

— Не надо. Отпусти себя.

Дженсен укладывается на спину, за бедра притягивает Джареда к своему лицу и снова заглатывает член, сжимая в этот раз задницу Джареда и подталкивая его вперед сильнее. Джаред теряет равновесие и падает, в последний момент успевая схватиться за спинку кровати. Он проникает глубже в рот Дженсена, чувствует кромку задних зубов и вздрагивает, когда Дженсена стонет. Черт, похоже, тот более чем доволен, даже счастлив.

— Ох, блядь, — Джаред отодвигается и входит еще глубже, ощущая, как горло Дженсена сжимается вокруг члена. Дженсен давится, по подбородку течет слюна, но он не отпускает, удерживает его внутри. Джаред снова выходит, слышит, как Дженсен делает два судорожных вдоха, а затем врывается внутрь, быстро и жестко трахая рот Дженсена. У него перехватывает дыхание, в ушах стучит кровь. Джаред знает то мгновение, когда Дженсен сдается — он расслабляет язык и опускает нижнюю челюсть, полностью раскрывая горло. Это невероятно, восхитительно, совсем не так, как раньше, когда Дженсен ему отсасывал. От пьянящего ощущения вседозволенности Джареда потряхивает, и он прижимается лбом к прохладной стене.

Дженсен двигает рукой, задевая бедро Джареда, и тот понимает, что Дженсен дрочит. Джаред даже почти успевает подумать над тем, честно ли это. Но эта мысль быстро исчезает, сменившись ощущением пульсирующего члена, тяжестью шлепающих по подбородку яиц, требовательным желанием, разливающимся по всему телу.

Джаред бросает взгляд вниз, и это становится началом конца. Глаза Дженсена закрыты, из уголков глаз текут слезы, путаясь в ресницах. Восхитительный рот непристойно растянулся вокруг члена, слюна и смазка текут по губам и подбородку. Джаред вбивается еще раз, невыносимо глубоко, и Дженсен утыкается носом прямо в волосы у основания члена, раздувая ноздри в попытке вдохнуть. Дженсен проводит пальцами между ягодиц Джареда, обводит вход, чувствительный и саднящий после ночи, проникает внутрь кончиком пальца... и все. Джаред кончает, его член пульсирует во рту Дженсена, бедра дрожат. Он пытается не упасть, ноги его больше не держат.

Дженсен чуть слышно хмыкает и, оттолкнув Джареда, отчего тот валится на бок на кровать, садится. Он тяжело дышит, раскрасневшееся лицо испачкано в слюне и сперме Джареда, по животу растекается его собственная сперма. Дженсен улыбается, и ничего сексуальнее этого Джаред никогда в жизни не видел.

Дженсен прижимается к Джареду, укладывает голову ему на плечо и накрывает ладонью его сердце.

— Я и не знал, — говорит Джаред, все еще не в силах восстановить дыхание.

Дженсен протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке.

— Теперь знаешь.

Конец


End file.
